High School Goddess
by D'n'A000
Summary: if you think being a high schooler is tough, try being a god! Peresphone Flos just want's a "normal" life with her friends, family and maybe meet a guy? But unfortunately for her, things don't always go as planned. Please review. Thanks. More coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Goddess**

Monday morning started just like any other, it's a shame it didn't stay that way. . .

**A Handsome Mystery**

I walked down the stairs still in a daze.

"Persephone, honey, wake up." My mom called waving her hand in front of my face. That's pronounced (Per-sef-oh-knee), everyone pronounces it wrong.

"Huh? What?" I asked as my mothers face came into view. My mother is Demeter Flos. She is a pretty business woman who runs a flower shop and spends most of her time working and taking care of me, her only daughter. Her hair and eyes were the complete opposite of mine. Her dark brown hair was long and wavy and her eyes were a golden brown.

"Are you okay, honey? You look like you didn't sleep a wink." The concerned look in my mother's golden brown eyes bothered me.

"I'm fine mom, just didn't sleep well."

"Well okay then. . ." Before my mom could ask me anymore questions, I walked past her and into the kitchen.

The _real_ reason why I didn't sleep was because of the weird dreams I kept having. Like last night, I had a dream where I was standing in the middle of a field of fresh blooming flowers. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that I made everything beautiful. I don't mean the way I _looked_ made everything beautiful, I mean that I _made_ the flowers grow and I _made_ the sun shine. And the weirdest part was that it felt . . . right.

I sat down at the table and stared down at my bowl full of _Lucky Charms_. I wasn't hungry, I never really am at six in the morning, so I emptied my bowl and put it in the sink. I went upstairs to take a shower and change for school. I chose a pink flower-patterned shirt (very ironic, I know), a black spaghetti-strapped shirt underneath, and a pink miniskirt.

I wouldn't call myself preppy, especially not compared to Aphrodite Welcks. She is what you would call a _total_ blond bimbo. She's head cheerleader, daddy's little girl, rich, fake tan, fake blond hair, she even has fake nails. Yuck. She makes me sick.

But I'm not like those scary kids that sit in the corner and all they do is stare at you like _you're_ the weird one. You all know the kids I'm talking about, you know, the ones that wear dark creepy clothes that are somewhat cool. But you would never talk to them because they have that scary aroma. And you'd never dare wear what they have the guts to wear, even though you like their clothes, because you're afraid of being called weird or a freak.

I'm more like one of those kids in your classes that talk to almost everyone and anyone. Like one of those people that don't believe in cliques and hates the girls who start them. I believe that clothes, hair, or intelligence doesn't make a person. I'm one of those kids that couldn't care less about the way you look or who your daddy is. I'll like you for you and for nothing else. Guess that's what makes me have so many friends.

All of a sudden, a group gathered around the twins Artemis and Apollo Jones as they started fighting in the hallway. I ran over and Athena and I took care of it. Athena Stoch was one of my best friends, along with Artemis. We've been friends for a long time. Athena and I don't have siblings unlike Artemis who has her twin brother. They don't get along, but hey, it's better then not having anyone. Artemis was the youngest looking of the group but she was the oldest. With her long honey-brown hair in a ponytail braid flung over her shoulder with long choppy bangs. She had the face of a thirteen year old even though she was three years older then that. Athena was one of the prettiest girls I knew. She had black hair that was so dark it sort of looked blue at times. Her eyes were what interested me the most. She had gray eyes that looked like storm clouds but she liked to hide them underneath her glasses. I told her that she could get any guy she wanted if she just removed her glasses, spent two more minutes on her hair, and applied some make-up. She said that I could get any guy I wanted too and Artemis agreed.

"You're beautiful Persephone. You should know that." Artemis said as she brushed off her clothes as two big guys lugged Apollo to the nurse's office behind her.

"Thanks but I'm not, really."

"You can get any guy you want. By the way, are you still interested in-?" She tilted her head toward Hermes Thompson. I turned toward him. He was my biggest crush with his white-blonde hair that was like skater hair. He is what you'd call jack-full-of-traits. He's good at everything, especially running. He loves it. Running is his sport.

He saw me staring and gave me that superstar smile of his. I smiled an embarrassed smile that made him laugh. Then, his girlfriend turned around to see why he did. She was gorgeous. Her auburn hair and green eyes were stunning. Her hair was shoulder-length and curly. She was staring right at me and I couldn't help but smile and wave. In total surprise to me, she returned the favor and grabbed Hermes by the hand and made her way over to me. Artemis and Athena were already walking away. Well, Artemis was chasing after Apollo and Athena was chasing after Artemis.

"Hi. I'm Olivia Welks, Aphrodite's younger twin sister."

"Hi, I'm Persephone Flos. I'm sorry, I never knew Aphrodite had a t-twin."

"Yeah, well she doesn't like to mention it much. Well, until her friends come over and see me and then ask questions." She smiled.

Hermes chimed in, "This poor girl is like Cinderella in that she takes care of her lousy stinkin' sister all day long." He folded his arms across his chest like a little kid. Olivia and I laughed together.

"Persephone, there you are!" Artemis called pushing Apollo to the ground as he tried walking next to her.

"Hello, Artemis, Apollo. Hi Athena," I nodded my head in their direction because my hands were full with my school supplies. "Guys, this is Olivia Welks, Aphrodite's younger t-twin sister. But, she's much cooler than Aphrodite."

"Hello." She smiled at my friends.

"'Sup? I'm Artemis Jones. And that stupid lump of a man is Apollo. My-."

"Boyfriend?" She asked quickly.

"No! There is no way on this god forsaken earth I would ever, and I mean ever, date my brother you sick, sick child!" She said outraged. As she grabbed Olivia's shirt.

"Sorry." She gulped as Artemis dropped her shirt collar and got out of her face.

"It's fine. But there's something you should know about me. I hate men with a passion. They are stupid idiotic beings with a pea-sized brain. If I had one wish it would be to destroy all males on this planet. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She asked staring into space with a silly smile on her face.

"Uh, no. Then, Hermes wouldn't be here anymore and that would make my life incredibly incomplete without him." She said with a blushing smile.

"Oh," Artemis turned towards me and whispered, "She's. . .different." And then drug Apollo away and down the hall to the nurses office without another word.

Athena broke the silence, "Will you be reading with me this year?" Athena asked me.

"No, I wouldn't be able to keep up with you, Athena." She smiled and lifted her huge book in front of her face.

"You like reading too?" Olivia asked.

"Like it? I love it." She smiled brilliantly.

"How are you two, beautiful girls?" Apollo asked putting his arms around me and Olivia. Artemis punched him in the head and he fell to the ground. He obviously escaped Artemis' clutches, only to be returned to them. Olivia and I laughed and closed my locker.

"Your hair grew." Athena said brushing my blond hair and playing with it.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I like your hair Persephone." Olivia said.

"I like yours too. It's choppy and cute." I said with a smile.

We walked the halls laughing and talking about our summers, when we were stopped by Aphrodite Welcks.

"Oh well if it isn't Miss Blond." She laughed with her group of fakers.

"Well at least mines real." I sassed back. Olivia gasped and tried to hold back laughter.

"Oh? So you think that just because you got prettier over the summer means that you're better than me?" She glared.

"Aphrodite, I _know_ I'm better than you." I said right in her face.

She gave me a disgusted look and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. Bye." I pushed passed her, and her friends gasped. I smiled and my friends gave me high fives. I looked back to see Aphrodite standing in shock with her mouth hung open. If there was anyone in the whole world I'd love to hit, it would so be her.

"Th-this is _not_ over." She stomped her way back down the hall even though, we all knew it was.

During lunch, I was being stared at hardcore by the scary kids. Well not just them but Alex Nox. His last name means night in Latin. And he doesn't talk much but I heard that he's got an accent. He was the only one at his table that actually smiled at me. All the other kids were just glaring at me, especially the girls.

"Why are they staring at me?" I asked Athena without turning my head away from them.

"They're jealous of your hair." She said entranced.

"What is it and your obsession with my hair this year?" I laughed.

Artemis butted into the conversation, "It's because Alex is so into you that it's stupid." Artemis said in between bites of her sandwich. This made me turn my head.

"No way in heck. He's like really popular, and I'm not."

"How many friends do you have, Persephone?" She asked me with a straight face.

"Um I don't know like thirty maybe forty." I thought in my head.

"Exactly. Look at his table, he's got maybe twelve kids over there. And look at our table." I looked around our table, she was right, we had at least twenty four kids at our table. Most of them were into sports or chess and reading. Others were like me. Apollo looked at me and threw a smile in my direction. I returned it slowly and kind of awkward like. You see, Apollo has had a thing for me ever since we were kids. Ever since I met Artemis and spent the night over at their house and he followed us everywhere: the park, the kitchen, the backyard, the swimming pool..._everywhere_.

"You're right. We have a lot more." I nodded.

"Yep. Face it, you're popular." She said as she ate the rest of her lunch. I just smiled.

"Thanks." Lunch flew by after that. I kind of expected to see Alex as soon as I left the cafeteria, but I didn't. It was when I saw him at my locker that shocked me.

"Uh hello," I said as he shifted out of my way. "Thanks." He stared blankly at me for a minute. _Is there something on my face? In my teeth? That'd be embarrassing._ I thought to myself.

"What's your name?" He asked. I guess the rumors were wrong because his voice held no accent.

"Persephone, what's yours?"

"Persephone..." He repeated hazily.

"Uh yeah."

"I'm Alex. But you probably knew that." His superficial tone was totally unexpected.

"Um yes. I did." I said.

"And I knew yours. But it's always polite to ask a lady her name." His deep green eyes were staring into mine.

"I guess," I closed my locker and turned toward the direction my class was in. "Where's your class?" I asked over my shoulder.

"That way." He pointed in the same direction I was going.

"Oh," I started to walk away when I realized he wasn't following me. "Are you coming?"

"Sure." He smiled a "I'm too cool to actually smile" type of smile, and followed after me.

"'Kay" I smiled and then just realized how attractive Alex actually was. I shook my head and got that thought out of my mind. I mean he probably had a girlfriend, I mean, look at him. He's gorgeous. With his slate black hair and pale face and green eyes that you can barely see because his hair covered up most of his face. But when you did see them they popped out of nowhere. And his slender but buff body anyone would fall for.

I stopped in front of the door that said, _Science, Rm. 27_.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked me.

"Don't you have a different class to go to?"

"No. I'm in here. C'mon" Alex pushed open the door and grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the classroom. Everyone stared at us because Alex didn't let go of my hand even though we were already inside. I finally ripped my hand out of his and walked really fast to my seat and sat down quickly. I was almost 100% sure I was totally red. I put my elbows on my desk and covered my face. _Well that was stupid of me. Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to see where he sat!_ I threw my head up and looked around me. _Not in front of me. . .Not behind me. . .To my left? Yes! _

"Looking for me?" He cracked a smile. I couldn't speak. I felt like I was going to faint. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, um...yes." I turned my head away and saw Artemis shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Then, she mouthed the words "You're hopeless." And I gave a shoulder shrug. "Go to the bathroom. And make sure you bring your purse." She mouthed to me.

I quickly dug through my shoulder bag, that was big enough to hold my folders and one book, and pulled out my agenda. I flipped to the last page where the hall passes were. Then, I scribbled _bathroom_ and walked quickly up to my teacher.

Her face was harsh and unpleased as I sheepishly handed her my agenda.

"Where do _you_ want to go, girl?" She hissed.

I gulped and said, "The bathroom, please." I said as I turned to look over my shoulder and send Artemis a pleading look with my eyes. She nodded. She knew what to do.

"Are you just gonna interrogate the poor girl, or are you gonna let her go to the bathroom?" Artemis asked as she flung her feet on top of her desk like she owned the place.

"Excuse me?" She raised one slender eyebrow.

"You didn't hear me? I said let the girl go to the bathroom, don't just stand there and look at her." She said all sassy.

"What's your name, girl?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Everyone was already laughing at her little act. I took this as an opportunity to escape.

I could hear them arguing as I made my way down the hall. I could hear the sounds of footsteps getting louder in my ears. I decided to walk a little faster and as I thought, the footsteps caught up to me, without a problem. I was about to turn around to see who my stalker was, when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I almost screamed but they covered my mouth with their free hand.

I turned around to see Alex standing in front of me with a grin on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted.

He gave me a one word answer, "Fun." Normally, I would have gotten mad but, this was Alex Nox.

"Oh." I turned my head away when a poster caught my eye. It read, "Spring Dance this Friday! Bring your spring fever!" Alex saw me staring and let out a sigh.

"Did you wanna go to that? With me?"

I looked up at him and stared into his eyes in shock. "Are you asking me out? Well, I mean to the dance?" I wanted so badly to put my hand in my face and shake my head but his answer was totally unexpected.

He bent down and kissed my cheek and said "Yeah. Well what're you gonna do about it if I do?"

I felt his hands along my back as I fell into him lightly. My exhaustion was hitting me. Hard.

"Whoa there champ. This is school, not nap time. You're going to the nurse."

"No. I'll-I'll be okay." I said half awake.

"Yeah, okay," He rolled his eyes. "For some reason I don't believe you." He smiled at me and stood me up so that her could bring me to the nurse.

The white colored room that smelled of sickness and disease came into my vision. Great. The nurse's office.

"Persephone Flos," The nurse said flatly. "What's the problem now?"

"She's tired ma'am. She could barely stay awake in Science." He helped me over the blue lumpy bed and I smelled his cologne for the first time. It smelled like a musky seductive scent.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Rest for a bit."

"Bye Persephone. See you Friday." Alex's smile was the last thing I saw as I faded into the pits of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Friends or "Friends"?...**

"He what!" Artemis screamed in my ear. Everyone's eyes at the mall were all on us now. Embarrassing much?

"He asked me to the dance. And possibly out. But I don't know. I could be wrong." I said, embarrassed.

Olivia and Athena gasped at the same time. Athena's out of fright and Olivia's out of utter shock.

"Oh, I knew it," Olivia shouted, eyes full of excitement, "I knew he liked you." She unexpectedly wrapped me in a massive hug.

Athena looked like she couldn't breathe so I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to 'Thena."

"Huh? What? Sorry 'Sef, I just don't really know how to react. All of us have been single our whole lives . . . I don't know if this will change anything. I hope it won't."

"Aw, 'Thena. This won't change anything, okay? I promise." I hugged her and saw Artemis steaming.

"I hate men!" She screamed and then ran off running through people, pushing her way towards the exit.

I sighed and picked up my bags filled with; a dress, high heels, and new makeup. I didn't know it was possible to spend that kind of money. There went my paycheck.

"Should we chase her?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Oh right, you're new," Athena said then continued, "Well, you see, Artemis has these little flashes of power that surge through her like a bolt of electricity. When she gets them, it's darn near impossible to catch her."

"Oh, well if you say so." She said skeptically.

At school the next day, things got worse . . .

"Hi Artemis." I said waving at her. When she saw me she just frowned, grabbed Athena by the arm and turned away. Olivia walked over to me slowly.

"Um, she's scares me." She said totally honest.

"It happens." I shrugged. Olivia smiled and walked away to Hermes. I sighed and closed my locker.

I jumped and shrieked at sight of Alex right behind me. He smiled lightly.

"Scared ya, huh?"

"Really? What ever gave you that idea?" I said sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Touchy, touchy," He said in a mocking tone, "Jeez, don't bite my face off."

"Look, I'm sorry but I hate when my friends are mad at me. It makes me sad." I looked down.

He said, "How many friends are mad at you? One? All of my "friends", so called, are pissed at me Persephone."

"What? Why?" I threw my head up to look at him.

"Because I like you." He smiled and put his hand on my head and messed up my hair.

Through laughter I managed to say, "Hey. Cut it out Alex."

Alex mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," He looked down at me with his deep green eyes glowing. "I just hope you know that you're my girl now." And with a quick, quiet kiss, he vanished down the hall.

_Oh … my … Goodness!_ I screamed in my mind. I spent the whole rest of the day remembering the strong tone of his voice and the heat of his lips on mine. If I had to guess, at least twenty people asked me if I was feeling alright. The answer in my mind of course was slightly different from the one I gave people. In my mind; "Um, hell yeah I'm alright! Alex Nox, likes _me!_" And what I really told people; "Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Thanks though."

I was lucky I didn't have Science with Alex today. Oh jeez, that would have been embarrassing. If he saw me staring at him all class with a bright red face, he would know something was up. I could tell.

_Two more days…_ I thought to myself as the bell rang for the end of yet another Wednesday in school.

As I walked across the sidewalk a black mustang with blacked out windows and shining chrome spinners came cruising in front of me. The window rolled down and Alex's face appeared with dark sunglasses and a grin.

I didn't know it was possible for three words to make you want to pass put but when I heard the words, "Want a ride?" come out of Alex's mouth, I swear I almost did.

The inside of his car was just as impressive as the outside. Black leather seats, sun roof and it somehow managed to make the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life look hotter. It smelled of musk and cologne.

"Nice car." I said as he pealed out of the school parking lot.

"Thanks. It's my baby. Spent most of my life saving up for this car. I was gonna surprise you Friday with it but I couldn't wait. Sorry." He said, even though he really wasn't.

"It's fine. Oh, I live in the housing development across town by the way."

"I kinda figured that one."

Confused, I asked, "Huh? How?"

"You just look like a development type. I bet you've got flowers and shit like that too, huh? Maybe a garden in the backyard or somethin' right?"

"Uh, no to the garden but yeah, we have flowers." He just laughed and turned on the stereo.

The song "I don't want to be in love" by Good Charlotte came blaring through the speakers, then "All black", then "Jealousy" and it was then I realized that it was a CD.

Alex never sang to any of the songs he just sat there and nodded to the beat. I couldn't help but sing along to the beat, it was so contagious.

As we approached my street, I looked over at the driver's seat at Alex. His perfect face, and gorgeous eyes and jet black hair all clashed together perfectly. His lean body and black clothes with tints of red or blue, here and there, fit him perfectly. I couldn't wait until Friday.

He pulled into my driveway slowly which made my heart rate increase about tenfold. I slowly opened my door and gently closed it. I didn't want to hurt his "baby". I walked about two feet in front of the car when Alex rolled down his window and pointed a finger at me to tell me to come back to talk to him. I walked up to his window and he took off his sunglasses, leaned out the window and kissed me. I just stood there as he winked, threw the car into reverse and speeded down the road.

_Friday can't come fast enough._ I smiled and walked inside.

**Two days later. Friday night.**

"Hey Mom!" I yelled from my room hoping my mom would hear me and come into my room to help me get ready for the dance. As expected, she came rushing in.

"Yes Persephone?" She said hands on her hips.

"Sorry I yelled but, can you help me get ready? Please?" A giant smile spread across my moms face.

"Of course, dear." She went into my bathroom holding my shopping bag full of makeup and a curling iron in the other hand.

I slid into my silky black dress that had sparkling navy blue swirls that stretched from the tight plain black torso part to the puffed out bottom in vertical strips. The corset top of the dress, my mom needed to tie up for me. But I slid my black heels on without a problem. My hair took forever. My mom had to spray every single fricken curl she made for at least five minutes. And I had a lot of curls. I made sure my hair was tied back so that I wouldn't get too hot and collapse. MY makeup was a smoky eye with navy blue sparkles. In the end of the two hour transformation, I think I looked pretty damn good if I can say so myself.

Alex showed up at my house at seven thirty sharp. It impressed my mom so much that she said we could stay out until midnight, which if you know my mom, is pretty late. He wore a black tux with a navy blue shirt under his jacket. His hair was gelled back and combed through. I could tell by the look on his face that he hated it. He was all fidgety, which was different for him, he grabbed my hand and my mom quick snapped a few pictures. She hurried us out the door and I hugged her and followed Alex to his car. He was opening my door for me and I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Once we both were in the car he blared the radio and threw it into drive.

I opened my window and stuck my arm out as I felt my phone in my handbag vibrate. I looked at the number, Artemis Jones.

"Hey…" She only writes periods when she wants to talk about something. I texted her back quickly.

"we need to tlk. A good tlk."

Her response came quick. "Come get me. home. 'Thena's w/ me."

"'Kay. I'll ask Alex."

"Ok." I paused. I didn't know how to ask Alex for a favor. Luckily, it must have been written on my face because he turned to me.

He said, "Where's her house?" He raised an eyebrow and I guiltily smiled.

"Packer's street," I said then continued, "She's the blue house with white shutters. Thank you so much Alex." I smiled.

"Welcome babe." _I'm his _babe_!_

Artemis was sitting on her porch wearing a strapless hunter green dress on and her hair half tied back with loose curls. Athena came rushing out wearing a white Greek-looking type dress. Apollo was standing in the doorway admiring Alex's car.

Alex looked over at me and said, "We bringing the guy too?" I shrugged and got out of the car.

"Persephone! You look beautiful!" Athena called running towards me her black hair streaming behind her and misty gray eyes sparkling.

"So do you. And, no glasses?" I asked, happily surprised.

"Artemis told me to ditch them, but just for tonight." She smiled. I looked over at Artemis. She couldn't help but smile. I walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." I returned, then silence.

Suddenly, Apollo broke the silence, "Well don't you three look beautiful." He raised his eyebrows in a playful motion. Athena and I laughed as Artemis smacked him in the head with her handbag. Just then, Alex honked the horn.

I quick hugged Artemis and then linked arms with her and Athena and walked to the car.

"Alright kiddos, this taxi is now out of order. Get out." Alex said as he turned off the car. We all laughed at his serious tone. I was walking with Artemis and having an apology fest with her when I was pulled back by a strong hand. I fell right into Alex's arms and just when I thought Artemis was going to attack him like a wild animal, she just rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

He picked me up and walked with me over a puddle on the ground.

"Uh, Alex, I could have just walked through it." I laughed.

"Not that puddle," He smiled as I raised an eyebrow. "It looked deep. You wouldn't want to get your feet wet."

"Well thanks for looking out for my feet Alex." I kept laughing.

"You shouldn't call me that." He said.

"Huh? I shouldn't call you what? Alex? Why?"

"'Cause it gives off a very "just friends" ring to it." He said very shy-like.

"Oh," I thought for a minute then replied, "How's "baby" sound?" He smiled.

"I'll call you baby. You can call me babe if you want."

I laughed, "Okay."

Inside, the school gym had been transformed into a Paris paradise. I couldn't wait to dance with Alex and with my friends. Unfortunately for me…It would have to wait…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

You've got to be kidding me…

"The dance is fun so far, don't you think?" I asked as Alex and I slow-danced to the music.

"It's alright," He said then continued with, "I'm glad I'm with you though." I smiled and bit my lip. Then I raised my head and kissed him. His lips were nice and cool against mine. The moment ended when a bright flash hit the side of my face. I turned to see Elsie, Alex's ex-friend holding a camera. She was a tiny girl with a fierce face. She was a very strong-willed girl that loved her electric blue eyes and clashing dark brown hair color.

"Nice pic," She smiled evilly then continued with, "Of Alex." She lifted her eyebrows and looked over me. Then she laughed and turned.

"Elsie," Alex called, and she turned around. "Your jealousy is making you uglier than you already are. Get over yourself." Then he grabbed my hand and led me off the dance floor and out into the corridor as Elsie ran to the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

"Well that was kinda mean, don't you think?" I tilted my head to one side and he just shrugged and looked off into the distance. I tried to remember the first time I ever saw Alex. I thought back to middle school and an image of a depressed looking boy fluttered into my mind.

"_That's Aphrodite's little play thing. Well for now." Athena's voice said._

"_They're like complete opposites." I said back to her._

"_I know. That's why my prediction is about a week. Maybe less." Her predictions were always spot on._

"_He's not ugly looking. Just kinda intimidating." I smiled._

"_No duh. He's Alex Nox. You know the stories about him."_

"_Athena, he's not a vampire okay? Goodness, I didn't think you of all people would fall for that crap". I rolled my eyes._

"_Just exploring options."_

"_Yeah? Well your "options" are wrong." Aphrodite's voice sneered. _

"_Who woulda guessed you'd be here." I said as I grabbed Athena's arm and walked away. I turned to see a slutty Aphrodite hung all over Alex. I swear, I almost gagged right then and there._

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit me hard enough to send me out of my little daydream.

"Whoa, you okay there kiddo?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah," I looked at him. "You dated Aphrodite, right?"

He looked shocked but he nodded and said, "Well yeah in middle school I doubt she even remembers. Why baby?"

"No reason. I was just remembering the first time I saw you. You had the same style you have now." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, well I remember you," I gave him a disgusted look as he continued, "You were short, petite, and pretty as hell. You liked to wear sweatshirts. And not even ones that fit you. You liked big sweatshirts." He laughed.

"What?" I smiled, "They're comfy." He kissed me and led me back inside.

Back in the gymnasium I saw Athena dancing with a tall kid with short dark wavy hair. And to my surprise I saw Artemis dancing with a group of people. My surprise faded when I realized she was dancing in an all girls group. Olivia was dancing with Hermes and giggling at every over exaggerated thing he said. She was wearing a light purple dress that hugged her at her curves.

"It's getting late and we still haven't gotten food yet. You wanna leave?" Alex asked me.

"Sure," Then something hit me, "What about the others? We brought them here."

"They can't find another means of transportation? I want to spend alone time with you." He leaned up against me and breathed on my neck.

"I-I'll ask them." I hurried over to Athena and the guy she was dancing with and said, "I need to borrow her for just a second please."

"Wha-? Persephone?" She cried.

"Will you find someone else to bring you home so that me and Alex can have some alone time? Please?" I begged her.

"Sure? I mean I'll just ask-. Hey! Where are you going?" She called after me but I was already heading across the dance floor to Artemis.

She stopped dancing as soon as she saw me. "You okay? What did that evil jerk do to you? I'll kill him." She steamed.

"No, no, no. Don't kill anyone. I was just wondering if it was maybe possible for you and Apollo to find another ride home?" I begged with my eyes.

"Why? You guys have a curfew to meet?" She asked. I rolled with it.

"Yeah. You don't mind right?"

"Nope. See ya." Then she turned and went back to dancing.

I ran back to Alex. "We are free to leave."

"Halleluiah." He grabbed his keys and we both raced to his car.

"Where are we going to go eat?" I asked.

"Not sure. Anywhere you wanna go?"

"Um Tully's?" This made him smile.

We pulled into the Tully's parking lot. Inside, the mumble of people made me squirm uncomfortably in my seat. Alex shot a lot of guys in the restaurant dirty looks. An attractive looking man came over to our booth with a pad of paper and pen in hand.

"Good evening folks. Can I get you some drinks for starters?" He asked cheerfully. His brown eyes were looking right at mine.

"Um, I'll have a glass of ice water please."

"Sure. Lemon?" He asked.

"No thank you."

"Alrighty. How about you sir?"

"Pepsi please."

"No problem. I'll be back soon with your drinks." He said with a smile.

Time passed and we got our drinks then our food. Later, the check came and I went to grab my handbag when Alex already had the money on the table.

"Lets go babe." I smiled as Alex put his hand on my back and led me to the exit.

In his mustang he started telling me about something, "So babe, I have to talk to you about something."

"Oh goodness. This isn't one of those, "I think we should break up" talks, right?" I asked.

"No, no. This is one of those "we've been dating for a little bit and I really haven't met your family" talks."

"Oh. You wanna meet my mom?"

"And dad. If possible."

I got quiet.

"What's wrong baby?"

"You can't meet my dad." I said solemnly.

"Why not? He doesn't allow dating?"

"No that's not it…You can't meet him, because he's not alive anymore." I said as I looked out the window with tears in my eyes. Alex pulled over and stopped the car. I turned to him when a tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry," He unbuckled and hugged me, "I'm so sorry Persephone."

I quickly stopped from crying and said, "Don't be. It was a long time ago."

Most of the car ride we were silent. Until Alex asked me an unexpected question.

"You wanna go to my house and meet the rentals?" He asked.

"The rentals?" I tilted my head to one side.

"Parents. If you don't then that's fine I was just wondering."

"Sure," I smiled at him. "I'd love to meet your parents." I was really happy I was actually having a good hair day. Thank you mom.

Instead of turning down Cope Street (my road), Alex kept going straight. He turned right down a quaint road with normal houses with white picket fences. Next he made a left onto Pay Drive and yet another right onto another road. It made me laugh at the sudden change from typical village housing to mini mansions. Then Alex turned into a long winding driveway. At the end of it was a huge light gray house with black shutters.

"This is where you _live_?" I half screamed.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" He asked as if I knew that he was rich or expected his "house" to be a mini mansion.

"It's just that I had no idea that you were, uh…"

"Rich?" He asked.

Quickly I replied, "No! Well yes, but I was gonna say, wealthy."

"Same thing." He laughed.

I closed the door to the 'stang and walked up the paved driveway until I reached the perfectly cut marble steps. They were onyx in color. Alex opened the gigantic solid oak door and we both slid inside. The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside, maybe even more.

I noticed one thing, black. Everything was black. The walls, the furniture, the tile, _everything_.

"Sorry about the darkness." Alex apologized.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. It's totally fine." I smiled. Alex offered me refreshments and I politely accepted. He came back with two Pepsi's. I thanked him as he led me through a tour of the rest of the house. He showed me six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, a library, a bar, a game room, a guest bedroom (which weirdly, was the only room that wasn't painted black), kitchen, dining room and a indoor hot spring. My jaw dropped.

"Quit staring." He smirked.

"No! Do you see the size of your house!" I shrieked. He sighed. "Sorry. I go overboard sometimes." I said quietly.

"It's fine baby." He kissed me as the front door doorknob opened. I pulled away first. In walked a lady with unexpectedly bright blonde hair. She didn't look surprised to see me.

"Why hello." She said in a soft voice.

"Hi." I smiled.

Alex chimed in, "This is Persephone. Persephone Flos."

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you. I like your dress by the way." She said over her shoulder."

"Thank you," I turned to Alex. "Your mom is nice."

"Thanks," He shrugged. "Guess liking blondes just runs in the family."

I smiled halfheartedly. I thought of him and Aphrodite and a twang hit my heart. I squeezed my Pepsi can tighter.

"You okay baby?" Alex's voice seemed to clear out the hurt and loosen my grip on the can.

"Y-yeah." Suddenly the front door opened again revealing a slender man wearing a black trench coat and a fedora covering his face.

"Hi dad." Alex said.

"Hm," The man replied. "In my office. Now." He looked over at me and his dark brown eyes looked me over as he walked past me.

"Uh, hello." I said timidly.

He tilted his hat, "Evening." I still didn't get a good look at his face. Alex let go of my hand and walked slowly after his father.

**Alex's Dad's office; Alex's POV.**

"So, you found someone?" My father asked.

I shrugged. "I mean, she's cool."

"She doesn't have to be _cool_ Alexander. She has to be willing enough to follow you to Hell and back again."

"Nice pun." I smirked.

"This is no time for your childish remarks, boy. You are getting to that age where you must find a bride Alexander." He yelled.

I growled, "I know Dad. I'm trying. It's more difficult and delicate then that. I can't just pick her up and carry her down to the Underworld!" His eyes widened.

"Why, what a brilliant idea, boy," I jumped. "That is exactly what you will do. We are kidnapping your girlfriend." He turned and faded into the shadows without another word.

I sighed and said to myself, "You've got to be kidding me." I slumped my shoulders and tried to remain cool when I went back to Persephone. I had no idea how I was going to pull this off…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_Why Alex?..._

**Monday morning; Alex's POV:**

I looked at Persephone as she walked down the school hallway, the first word that came into my head was _stunning_. Absolutely stunning. She wore her usual; dark faded jeans and a bright patterned shirt. Her hair was done up in a loose ponytail. Little pieces of blonde flowing hair protruded from the sides. I saw her glowing award-winning smile appear from her lips.

Whenever I hear her talk for the first time, it's like when you haven't drank anything all day and when you do all your taste buds come alive and an electric shock fills you.

"Hi." She said, voice angelic.

"Hello." I looked down into her crystal blue eyes, and moved in for a kiss.

"A kiss? Already?" She said lightly, our lips almost touching, "It's a bit early, don't you think?" She pulled away a little, but I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me.

"Not at all." I felt her body tense up and then relax as I kissed her. That was my favorite part.

I had really strong feelings for Persephone and I really didn't feel like telling her the bad news just yet. Luckily, I didn't have to. Her gal pal Arte-something came over and took her away before I got the chance to say anything to her. Unfortunately, that meant the longer I had to argue about what to say in my head. I sighed and said to myself, "It's gonna be one hell of a long day."

**Hallway; Persephone, and Artemis. Persephone's POV:**

"Why'd you do that?" I asked Artemis angrily as we hid behind an open locker.

"If you shut up, you'll see." I peered over the top of the locker to see Athena with the tall guy with short shaggy dark hair. Luckily, her back was towards us. Olivia was walking from the opposite direction and saw us. She lifted one brow and we pulled her behind the locker.

"What are you guys-?"

"Shhh," I covered her mouth with my hand. "We're trying to spy." I whispered. She nodded. I removed my hand. We all stretched our hearing as far as it could go. Unfortunately, we could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…Yes…it was a nice time..." I heard her giggle.

"Not gonna lie…you're fun…" He said, drooling-like.

"Thanks…so are you…you're really experienced, aren't you?"

"Not really…It was my first time doing that…but you. You were amazing. Natural talent, huh?" I heard Artemis gasp.

"…I'm really not good with my hands…" Artemis got up.

"Athena Marie Stoch! You did not just say you did _it_ with this disgusting creature!"

"Wha-? Artemis? Persephone? Olivia? Huh?..." She passed out right then and there.

The guy that violated our poor Athena spoke up in a mellow tone, "Uh, I think you broke her."

"_You_ did the breaking, boy!" Artemis stormed.

"The names Trey, not 'boy' by the way. And don't you think we should bring her to the nurse?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge bunch of guys gathered around Athena, Trey gave them all angry glares. They dispersed immediately. He quickly walked over to Athena and lifted her off the floor.

He started walking towards the nurse's office when he looked over his shoulder and said, "If you guys wanna know what _really_ happened, I'd follow me."

Artemis raced and grabbed Athena out of Treys arms. It made Olivia and I laugh seeing a girl that was five feet exactly try and act strong and carry a girl that was exactly five foot three inches taller than her. We're all short. Well, the girls are.

From what I've seen of Trey so far, he's more of those jock-type guys. He has the arms of a football player and is pretty laid back. He has a strong chin and straight nose and sea foam green eyes with dark hair that's almost coal black and a sexy deep tan. All I can say is that I guess me and Athena have opposite taste in men.

In the nurse's office, Trey sat right next to Athena's bed while she slept. He didn't let go of her hand until her eyes fluttered open.

He immediately got in her face, "Are you alright!"

She blinked hard and looked down at her hands. One was entangled with Trey's. Her eyes widened, "Uh, um, yes!...I mean, I'm fine." She said embarrassed. He smiled.

Artemis ruined the moment with, "Yeah so, did you guys do it or what?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Oh god, don't make me explain it…" It took Athena thirty whole seconds to fully understand the meaning of "do _it_".

"No!" She screamed, "What kind of girl do you think I am! My parents raised me much better than that, you hear me? Much, much better!"

Trey put a huge hand on her petite shoulder and said, "Now breathe. Slow deep breaths. Try to calm down, okay? Chill out, no harm done. WE were just playing videogames." He cracked a sideways grin. She suddenly, seemed less tense and more intrigued that Trey's hand was on her shoulder. I've seen that look before. I knew she was totally into him.

I chimed in with, "Say Artemis, don't you think we should be getting to lunch?" I asked obviously trying to make it noticeable that Athena and Trey should be alone.

"No, no I don't." She said.

"Yeah? Well I do." I grabbed her arm and led her out the door. "Bye you two." I winked. Artemis tried to struggle but she wasn't trying her hardest to get out of my grip, like if it was a guy holding onto her. Well, that is if she'd _ever_ let a guy touch/hold her. She pouted the whole way to the cafeteria but I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

**Trey and Athena; Athena's POV**

"So, you're really good at videogames?" I asked him.

His eyes glowed a brilliant green, "Yeah, especially the jet ski simulators."

I smiled at him as he went on about everything water. He loved it. It showed in his face, in his eyes and in his voice. He suddenly stopped talking and looked at me. "Oh jeez, am I talking too much already?"

"No!" I yelped. "I like you talking, it's much better than having me talk. I'd go all science and math on you." I felt my face get hot. _God, I'm such a loser!_

"Really? You don't look like the smart type. Oh shit! Don't take that the wrong way. I just meant that you're so beautiful it's so hard to picture you-Oh! No, I…I'm gonna shut up now." He dropped his head and I laughed. He looked up slowly and I couldn't stop laughing. It must have rubbed off on him, because he started laughing too. His laugh was very cheery and contagious.

"So, since I'm so 'beautiful' and not the 'smart type', does that mean you like me?" I asked and then lowered my head.

He gasped and said, "I am ashamed you even have to ask that! Of course I do. I mean come on, I took one look at ya and I knew you were gonna be my girl." He flashed me that sideways superstar smile of his. I looked up at him quick and was shocked when his face was right in front of mine.

"Um, I've never, uh, you know, kissed anyone before…" I said shyly. He tilted my chin upwards and kissed me.

"Well, now ya have." A big stupid smile spread across my face.

We walked through the halls hand in hand as girls shot me 'she's one lucky girl' looks and all of Trey's friends gave him high-fives. I blushed the whole way to the cafeteria. Persephone, Alex, Olivia, Hermes and Artemis were staring at us. Persephone, Olivia and Hermes were excited-shocked stares. Alex's I couldn't tell. I could never read that kid's face. And Artemis…well lets just say she wasn't too happy.

"What the holy Hell is this!" She yelled.

Alex said something that sounded like, "Well if that isn't an oxymoron."

"'Sup, bro." Trey said to Alex.

"Yes, hi."

Persephone chimed in, "Oh, you two know each other?" She smiled her perfect smile, making me a little jealous of her beauty.

"Um, you could say that." Alex said.

Trey put an arm around Alex's neck, "Shoot man, we're brothers. You embarrassed of me or somethin'?"

"No, I just never mentioned anything about our 'family' if you catch my drift." Alex looked hard into his eyes.

"No shit?" He asked.

Alex sighed. Suddenly, Trey grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes, "Babe, I swear, we are completely normal." And he gave me a big smile. I knew he wasn't being honest but that didn't matter.

"Wait, so you two are brothers?" Artemis asked out of nowhere. At least she wasn't mad anymore. I hoped.

"Half brothers actually." Alex corrected.

"Yep, we're a pretty close nit family." Trey said.

"No. We're really not." He sighed and Persephone hugged him. He automatically looked better. It was like she cured him. I once again became jealous, wishing that, I too, could make Trey feel that way. I looked over at Trey to see him staring at me with a sad look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I don't know how to put this but, I like you a lot and I don't want to lose you. Ever." The intensity of his eyes made me feel weak in the knees. _Is he for real! I mean, yeah I like him and everything, but jeez! He makes it seem like he's in love with me._

"Uh…" I froze.

"It's okay if you don't know what to say. You don't need to say anything." He hugged me tightly. Like if he let go, I might turn to dust or never see him again. I clung to his shirt and smelt the fresh crisp sent of the ocean. I didn't care if everyone was staring at us, I felt what he felt and I didn't like it.

**Later that day, Alex's house, Persephone's POV**

Alex pulled me close to him as we sat on his black leather sofa and watched television. I heard the door open and then close. I started to pull away from Alex.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Your dad's home and we're cuddling." I blushed.

"He doesn't care. Get back here." He extended his arms and pulled me back into them. I sunk comfortably into his hold. Alex's dad walked by, once again not revealing his face. He did the same thing as before and tipped his hat at me and called Alex back to his office. Alex rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. He told me he'd be back soon.

A few minutes went by and Alex's mom came inside. She really was pretty with her young face and bleach blonde hair.

"Hello again." She smiled revealing a set of beautiful shiny teeth.

"Hi." I smiled.

"By the way, what did I tell you to call me?" She asked randomly.

"I don't think you told me to call you anything Mrs. Nox." I said innocently.

"Oh," She walked over to me and sat down next to me on the couch. "Call me Stacy, by the way. Mrs. Nox makes me feel old." She laughed a little and I joined her.

She leaned over to me and said seriously, "There's something I think you should know about, about the Nox family." Her voice lowered to a whisper.

I took the hint and just nodded.

"Well, I don't know where to start except at the beginning," She took a deep breath then continued. "Listen to _everything_ I say and take it into careful consideration. Okay, well, you know the Greek Gods and Goddesses correct?" I nodded again, not sure where she was going with this.

"Well, they're real. Alive, breathing, _real_. Don't think I'm crazy okay? It wasn't very long ago when I was in _your_ position. I didn't believe Mrs. Nox either when she told me that one day my son would be a God. But, they are real. And, don't freak out but, you are one. Persephone Flos, you are the Goddess of Springtime."

I was being told too much information at once. I couldn't think. I wasn't a Goddess! There was no friggin' way I could be. My mom would have told me. I know she would have. She would have…right?

A wave of tiredness flooded my body. I felt the support of strong hands on my back. And people saying my name. I picked out only one voice in particular, Alex's. He was telling me that I was staying at his house in the guest bedroom for the night. He already contacted my mother and everything was set up. I turned my drowsy eyes on Stacy. She looked scared and she was looking up at something. I turned to see what it was. It was Alex's dad standing over her yelling in her face say that she ruined everything.

Barely a whisper I let out, "She didn't do anything wrong." And he turned to me. Alex was carrying me and he held me tight to his body. It was a good thing he was carrying me because if he wasn't, just the sheer force of Alex's dad's eyes looking dead into mine, would have made my knees give way. He stepped closer to me and I saw Stacy reach out and tug on his pant leg. He slapped her hand so hard it made me want to scream. She was on the ground crying and Alex was holding me in a protective manner. His dad's eyes shone a bright red. His face was pale and flat. His hair was black as coal.

"Give her to me." He said to Alex.

"Never." Alex spit.

"You will give her to me _now_, boy." He said staring hard into Alex's eyes.

"I said _never_." He backed up onto the staircase. I clung to his neck and peeked at his dad with heavy eyes.

"You asked for it." He went to punch Alex but I made him stop. I pushed my way out of Alex's hold so that I fell out of his arms.

His dad caught me before I hit the floor.

"Now, you will do as I say, won't you? You don't want your precious girl to get hurt now, do you?" Alex turned hard eyes on him. "Follow me then." Alex did as he was told and followed his father. I sent him pleading looks but he just avoided my eyes.

_Alex…Look at me. Please. Just look at me…_

**Alex's dad's office, Alex's POV**

Persephone looked so drained of energy ever since she used it all up to block my dad from hitting me. Her eyes were closing more and more with every passing minute. I just hoped that she could manage to stay awake for just a little longer.

My dad put her on the guest bed and sat right down next to her. This made me uncomfortable. "Go to sleep now girl. You need your rest for tomorrow. It's sad really that you have no idea of what's to come of you," He sighed. "Oh well. Don't worry, I won't leave your side." He put a hand on her leg and she pulled away from him.

"Let her sleep. I'll watch over her tonight." I said.

"She does need her rest. Today, she's a normal girl. Tomorrow, she's a queen." He walked slowly out of the room. Not bothering to acknowledge me, he just kept his eyes on Persephone. The door clicked shut.

Her voice, just a whisper filled the air. "What does he mean 'queen'?" She asked.

"I'm getting you out of here. I need to talk to you and your friends. Somewhere far. Somewhere my father won't find us."

"What about Compsville? It's just outside of town. No one goes there anymore. Especially not this late at night," She turned from the clock that said, 1:37 a.m. "Or early in the morning, I mean." She managed to crack a smile.

"Sounds good. You have your cell phone, right?" She nodded. "Alright, then lets move." I picked her up and rushed out the door and into my room. I picked up a duffle bag full of clothes, it was already pre-packed. I quick threw it over my shoulder and then lifted her and ran down the stairs and out the door.

My 'stang was parked right out front. I hit the unlock button and tossed my bag inside. I went around the car and set Persephone in the passenger's seat. Then when I saw the living room light turn on through the window, I booked in to the driver's seat. I threw on my seatbelt and shifted the car into reverse. I drove at least twenty miles over the speed limit at all times. I never looked back in my rear-view mirror. I would constantly glance over at Persephone who was asleep for the time being. I felt so sorry for her. And for what was to come of her.

She shouldn't have to be forced into the Underworld with me. I'm not even sure if I want to be king of the Underworld. Not if all that power get's under my skin and I yell at my son and beat my wife. Just the thought of Persephone in pain made me feel sick to my stomach. I rubbed my forehead as I tried to think about how to tell everyone about the Gods and Goddesses. It sucks that I have to become the king of the Underworld just because I'm Hades. Alex Hades Nox, Lord of the Underworld. Yeah, sure, it had a nice ring to it and everything but I don't want it. I want a normal life with Persephone. Not one where I have to marry her and then kidnap her. Can't it wait! Marriage is a _huge_ commitment. Not that I'd mind being married to her. I really do think I l-lo-love her. I've _never_ used the word love. Ever.

I pulled into the abandon church parking lot and just sat there staring at Persephone. She's so innocent. Nothing to worry her or cause her pain. She wasn't touched by any evil and now, she's going to have to marry the king of evil. It's not fair. For Persephone, I had to stop my father.

I heard her mumble something in her sleep. She said, "Why Alex?...". I let my head rest on my arms on the steering wheel. I needed sleep if I was going to have to either, kill my own father, or die trying. And I was sure as Hell, not ready to die yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear readers,**_

_** Sorry for not updating H.S.G. for so long. I found myself suffering from severe writers block and will try to update sooner. Thanks for all your support and reviews are always appreciated. **_

_** Thanks!**_

_** A of D'n'A000 **_

**Chapter Five**

_A what!..._

**Abandoned church parking lot; early morning; Alex's POV**

I awoke to see Persephone still asleep as the Sun was starting to raise behind her. The Sun filled the sky with a brilliant shade of orange.

_I have no idea how I'm going to kill my father. All I know is that it has to be done, _I looked at Persephone squirm a little in her sleep. _For her. For the girl I have to protect. The girl I love. I love her. And she doesn't even know it._

I reached over and put a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Then I slowly moved my mouth down to her ear and said that three words I've said in my mind all morning but have been too stupidly foolish to say. I saw a smile spread across her lips and her eyes flutter open.

"Morning." She smiled, showing her beautiful teeth.

"Hey babe."

"How'd you sleep?" She asked as she stretched a little.

"I didn't really get a good nights sleep." My eyes felt heavy and I knew they had bags under them.

"I'm sorry," She looked outside the window of the car. "Um, where are we?" She asked.

"Compsville. Well the abandoned church in Compsville." I said.

"Oh," She looked over at me, "Did you get in touch with my friends?"

"Damn, I forgot. Sorry. Do you think you could text them and ask? Please?" She smiled and shook her head. She took out her phone.

"You're hopeless." She said as she texted away. She showed me her phone so I could read her text.

'_Thena, grab Artemis, Apollo, and Trey and get ready for a road trip. Ur gonna need 2 go 2 C-ville. Abandoned church, meet us (Alex and me3) the parkin' lot there._

_XoXo~'Sef_

_(3 alex 3)_

I saw her signature and started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked nervously.

"You're too cute." I pointed at her signature. She blushed.

"I-I can change it…" She gushed, totally red.

"No, don't. I think it's cute." I sent her a slight smile. She sent one back. I leaned in to kiss her when her phone started vibrating.

It said;

"_C-ville? Why the hell are you in C-ville?_

_-'thena-_

_Trey3"_

I saw Persephone text her back, answering her questions.

_Look, jus get here! And be snappy 'bout it!_

_XoXo~'Sef_

_(3 alex 3)_

A quick response made Persephone jump.

"_OK OK! We'll get there fast, iight?_

_-'thena-_

_Trey3"_

Her fingers moved fast across her keyboard.

_K. Sorry I attacked you via text. But hurry! Please (:_

_XoXo~'Sef_

_(3 alex 3)_

"I love watching you text." I said looking at her type away.

"Huh? Why?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Because," I paused and grabbed her face lightly. "I like seeing your emotions when you get a new one." She smiled.

"Like that?" She asked.

"Just like that," I kissed her for only two seconds and her phone went off. "Ignore it. Please?" I asked her.

"Ok." I kissed her more passionately when her phone went off again. She pulled away and said sorry. She texted fast and rolled her eyes every time a new one came. When her phone stopped going off every two seconds, she turned to me.

"We should go somewhere." She said.

I started up the 'stang, "Where do you wanna go babe?" I heard a weird sound come from the passenger's seat, I turned to see Persephone holding her stomach.

I laughed and said, "Alright, let's grab some food."

All red, she nodded.

I pulled the 'stang into the first little quaint diner I saw. I got out and opened Persephone's door. She was fidgeting with her purse. I knew what she was looking for.

"You do know _I'm_ paying, right?"

"But, I have money. I don't need you to pay for me. I'm a big girl and I can pay for my own things." She argued.

"Ok. I agree with you on that. _But_, I'm getting this one because _I'm_ driving. Therefore, _I_ brought _you_ here which means that _I _took _you _out. So, I'm paying." She gave me a really confused look. Then, she shrugged and said, "Whatever you say." I smiled and put my arm around her as we walked into the diner.

_POV change; Persephone's point of view_

There was a sign that told us to seat ourselves and we chose a quiet little booth near the window. After about five minutes, a red-headed lady came over holding menus.

"Good mornin'. My names Audrie and I'll be takin' care of you. Can I start off with getting y'all somethin' to drink?" She smiled.

"Um, can I get orange juice please?" I asked.

"Make that two please." Alex added.

"Sure thang. I'll be right out with those." She walked quickly, disappearing into the kitchen.

"She's really nice." I said to Alex as he opened his straw.

"Yeah," He took a sip and then continued. "You'd be good at this job."

I giggled and said, "Why's that?"

"Because you're nice, pretty and talkative," I smiled. "Oh, and you're also really polite."

"Thanks babe." I smiled. After about ten minutes Audrie came back to take our orders.

My phone vibrated as I took a bite of a big fluffy pancake. I reached into my pocket.

"'_Sef! Where are you? We're at the church. Ummmm so, where the hell are youuuu?_

_-'thena-_

_Trey3"_

"Oh crap." I said aloud.

"What?" Alex asked.

"They're here already." I bite my lip.

"Tell them to come here then."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Okay." I texted Athena back.

'_Thena, come to a diner that's about three miles from the church. Just get on the main road and keep going straight. You'll see Alex's car in the parking lot._

_XoXo~'Sef_

_(3 alex 3)_

About thirty seconds later my phone went off.

"_Kay, we're on our way!_

_-'thena-_

_Trey3"_

"They're coming." I told Alex. I put my phone away and started eating again. Alex nodded eating his food.

About ten minutes went by when they pulled up in a rusty old car. Apollo was driving.

I look at the entrance and I see Artemis storming inside with Athena and Trey quickly behind her.

"Persephone Flos! Why the hell are we up here in this shaggy old run down town!" She yelled as everyone in the little diner sent glares at her. "Yeah, yeah keep lookin'." She walked over to our booth and sat down next to me. Athena sat next to her and the guys sat next to Alex. There were random whispers sent across the table.

Alex spoke up first. "Alright. The reason why I called you guys here is because we have a problem."

Everyone shut up.

Apollo spoke first. "Who'd you kill?" He asked as he reached for Alex's omelet with a fork.

"He didn't _kill_ anyone…yet…" I said quietly.

"What are you talking about Persephone?" Artemis asked, getting serious.

"Nothing! Um, well…Alex will explain it!" I panicked.

Alex shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Ok, well first off, don't say anything until I'm done talking, okay?" He sent Apollo a look as he stabbed a fork into Alex's omelet and looked up.

"What?" He asked mouth full of omelet.

"Just shut up, okay?" He told him and then continued, "Now then, I'll start off by saying, the things that I say might not make sense to all of you and it might sound a tad crazy. But, everything I say is one hundred percent truthful." He looked around the table at everyone to see if they were onboard with him. "First I'll tell you the good news. You're all incarnations of the Gods and Goddesses, congrats. Yay for us. Now, the bad news. My dad, the recent incarnation of Hades, wants me, the future incarnation of Hades, to become Lord of the Underworld. Yeah, I know what you all are thinking, how's that bad? Becoming the ruler of your own little world, that doesn't seem difficult or bad at all. But, to become the Lord of the Underworld, I have to get married. Well that's not making it sound bad but trust me, it's harder than it seems. It can't be just some girl off the street, she has to be a Goddess. And well Persephone is a Goddess so my father told me that I have to take her to the Underworld with me so that we can get married and I can become the Lord of the Underworld." Alex said all in one breath. Impressive, I must say.

I chimed in, "But, I don't want to leave my family and friends and Alex and I just aren't ready to take that step yet. I mean, dating is one thing but marriage is another. I mean we haven't even said 'I love you' yet."

Artemis spoke first out of the group of silent faces. "So hold up. We're all Gods and Goddesses? Since when? And how come we didn't know about it until now?" She asked, very diva-like.

"Good questions. And I'll answer all of them. Fist, yes you all are Gods and Goddesses, since birth you were an incarnate of a God or Goddess. Secondly, you didn't know until now because your powers don't become "up to par" until you turn sixteen." He answered.

Artemis answered, "Um ok, you mean to tell me that my mother and father were lying to me since my birth?" She asked brow rose.

"Uh, not really. I mean they just never told you."

"Oh ok." She rolled her eyes then continued. "So they hid it from me so that sixteen years later a creepy Goth kid,"

Alex interrupted, "Hey!"

She continued, "With an awesome car,"

"Thank you."

"Would have to tell me in a nasty old diner!" She shouted.

"Uh…" He looked at me.

"They just didn't want to hurt you Artemis." I told her gently.

"Yeah? Well too late." She looked away, "Those jerks."

Athena spoke up, "Do all our parents know about our, uh, condition?" She asked.

"Most of them should. I mean, from what I understand, depending on the gender of the God, it's either your father or your mother. Though, in other cases it has been known to skip a generation or two. Thus meaning the past incarnate could also be a grandparent or ancestor. Is anyone lost?" Alex looked around the table.

Apollo spoke first. Typical, "Wait, what? Dude,I lost you at "Just shut up"."

Alex leaned his face down so that it was right in front of Apollo's. "Listen _very _carefully. 'Cause I hate repeating myself. _You. Are. A. Greek. God. _Got it?"

He spit out some of the orange juice he snagged, "A what!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_It wasn't supposed to end up like this…_

**Still at the diner; Persephone's POV**

I looked around at everyone only to see different emotions on their faces. Athena, who's face was normally calm and serine was now filled with fear. Artemis looked just plain old pissed. Apollo was excited, while Trey seemed like he was going to pass out.

I locked eyes with Alex and we spoke with just looks.

I turned up my eyebrows which told Alex that I was scared of what was going to happen. Not that I was scared of facing his father. But I was scared when he goes to _kill _his father.

_What if he doesn't come back? No, I can't think of that. I won't._ I mentally shook myself to clear the thought out of my mind.

Alex sent me a slight nod which meant that he understood because he was feeling the same way. Then he reached his hand across the table to hold mine.

Artemis just looked down and turned her head away. Trey saw what Alex did and went to grab Athena's hand. Instead he got his hand slapped by Artemis.

"Artemis!" Athena yelped, "What was that for?" She asked as she grabbed Treys hand and rubbed the top of it gently.

Artemis just sat there frozen with a look of pure terror on her face. I touched her shoulder gently but she just shrugged it off. Then, her mood switched from scared to pissed again.

"Stupid ignorant men are always in the way!" She yelled as she jumped over the booth behind us and ran out the door. We all sat there with looks of worry on our faces.

**Outside; parking lot; Artemis' POV**

"_It's not my fault! I didn't mean to hit him! I just did! Ugh, I hate men so friggen' much!" _I yelled in my head as I closed my eyes and ran away from the diner.

I was running so fast it felt like I was floating. I never ran this fast before in my life. "_I guess that's what Alex meant when he was talking about us being Gods and Goddesses."_

I wondered what other things I could do with my new body. I stopped running so I could look around to see if I was alone. Then when I thought the coast was clear, I took a big breath and started singing "Familiar taste of poison" by Halestorm. I've always had a decent voice but from what I could tell, my voice seemed much bigger and louder. I twirled around in a massive circle and felt like Snow fricken' White like little tiny animal creatures would start appearing around me. But, luckily that didn't happen.

What _did_ happen scared me more than tiny creatures. Like, tenfold. I turned to see a boy. A clapping boy.

"Brava! Just beautiful," He sent me a smile and I sent him a finger. "Well, well aren't we a tad bit moody today." He raised a brow.

"Who the hell are you? Just leave." Turned around but didn't start walking.

"Wait, that's two different things. Do you want to know who I am or do you want me to leave?"

My face hardened, "I don't care who the hell you are! Just stay the fuck away from me!" I yelled as I turned to face him.

"Whoa, whoa there. Don't worry, I'm not here to upset you, _Artemis._" His smile sent shivers up my spine.

"H-how do you know my name? What? Are you a stalker or somethin'?" My body tensed. I didn't like the way this guy made me feel.

He laughed a little quaint laugh, "No, not at all. I'm just a fellow hunter who likes to admire the competition." He said as he looked me up and down.

"Competition?" He moved closer and I took a step back.

"Yes. Oh, how terribly rude of me, my name is Orion. Sadly, I must leave but I do wish to see you again, _Artemis._" He elongated my name which made it sound all creepy. Then, with a quick motion, even quicker than I had just ran, he kissed my cheek and left. His scent still lingering in the air around my face.

I sniffed, "Pine trees? What a joke, the kid smelled like a fricken' used car. And how dare he kiss me! Even if it was on the cheek…whatever! I don't care. That's right, _Orion_! I don't care about you! Jackass!" I yelled to the wind knowing my voice would carry.

I walked back slowly to the diner. I totally forgot about the scene that I caused earlier. I hated admitting when I was wrong, but I knew I was. It wasn't Athena's fault that she got defensive over her boyfriend. I mean, I_ did _hit him.

I drug my feet into the diner. All eyes on me, I decided it was classy enough for me to show off my favorite finger; my middle. I looked over at the booth we were all sitting at and saw my friends looking at me.

I drew in a deep breath and then let out an apology. "Uh, 'Thena, I'm sorry. You too Trey. I shouldn't have hit you. I apologize."

To my surprise Athena stood up and threw her arms around me. "I totally accept." She said as she hugged me.

"So, Artemis, where did you run off to?" Persephone asked as I took my seat.

I thought about telling her the accident with Orion but there really wasn't much to say. "Oh, just around." I said.

"Oh really? Well you missed it. A really cute guy came in while you were gone." Athena chimed as Trey rolled his eyes.

"Did he have brown hair and matching eyes?" I asked stupidly.

"Uh, yes but how did you-?" Persephone tilted her head to the side.

"Just a guess." I cut her off then switched the topic. "So, we should get going, huh? Long day ahead of us, right?" I blurted.

"Uh, I guess." Athena said one brow raised.

"Great. Then let's get a move on." I said as I pushed Athena out of her seat.

Then Persephone's stupid boyfriend chimed in. "We're really not in any rush. And I mean, Apollo hasn't even finished eating." He titled his head towards the lump of a man I called my brother. Seeing as everyone else was standing getting ready to leave he was stuffing all of what he could fit into his mouth. I pulled him by the back of his shirt as he reached for more food.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled him out the door as Alex plopped money on the table like it was nothing. _God I wish I was rich. Oh wait, is it Gods or Us? Oh, who the hell cares? _

I hated admitting it, but the whole car ride home I had been thinking about Orion. Occasionally, I would sniff my shirt and see if even the slightest hint of pine was on it.

Unfortunately for me, I guess if I wanted to smell pine I would have to run into him again. Too bad I had no idea where to find him. But I did remember a little bit of Greek Mythology that we were learning in class. I guess I'm supposed to be a really good tracker. So, I guess if I really wanted to see him, I could always find him.

I shook the thought right out of my mind. I mean c'mon, I hated men. I mean, really hated them. But if that was true…why did I want to see this one so badly?

I took in a deep breath of the wind coming in through the car window and closed my eyes. Then I saw him, tall, thin but built at the same time, mysterious and old fashioned. His shaggy brown hair that fell gently to his shoulders that he wore in a half ponytail, and his set of matching golden brown eyes. I sighed as I thought about how he said my name.

Then, it hit me. _Damn it! I love him. I Artemis Jones _love_ a guy. What is this world coming to? How? How could it happen? I'm supposed to hate men! Why is it that this one I'm so drawn to! _

**Monday morning; back at school; Artemis' POV**

I met Athena at Persephone's locker. She was pressed up against Treys chest with her eyes shut and a blushing smile on her face. Trey's expression matched perfectly. Persephone met Alex with a tight embrace and a little stream of tears fell down her soft pink cheeks.

Apparently, over the weekend they tried to save their relationship in a whole kind of Romeo and Juliet kind of way. Persephone called me and told me the whole story. They arrived at Alex's house fake yelling and screaming at each other. When Alex's dad came in the house to it he asked Alex what was going on and Persephone went up to Alex and slapped him and said she never wanted to see him again. Then she ran up to his dad, who was standing near the front door, with tears streaming down her face. Then, she screamed at him to move and she left the house.

So, that's how they got past his dad, for now. At this point in time she was apologizing for the screaming and the hitting and asking him if he was okay and if he forgave her. His response, of course, was kissing her and wiping away her tears.

I turned away from the mushy love crap I was looking at to see a huge group of girls gathered around a locker. I glanced back at my friends who were too busy going goo-goo gaga over each other and slipped away silently.

I heard the group of girls swooning and squealing at each other. I managed to push and shove my way to the middle of the group. Inside the half circle was the one person who had been on my mind for the past forty-eight hours.

"Orion." I said, my voice barely a whisper. His head turned towards me instantly.

"Ah, there is the girl I was talking about. This is the lovely young lady I was looking for." He moved away from his locker to meet me. The group backed away so that it was just Orion and me in the middle of a circle.

He looked down at me with glowing eyes and a gleaming smile. I suddenly became very pissed.

"What the hell's up with you? Why are you here you jackass?" My sudden emotion change I made took him aback. All the girls gasped in surprise.

"Well, why else would I be here? I came to see you of course." A rapid blush overtook my face.

"Liar!" I yelled, "Why. Are. You. Here?" I broke it down and got in his face.

He used it against me without even knowing it. His breath smelled of sweet mint and made me move closer to him. He then did something even stupider then showing up here. He came closer too, and kissed me.

Everyone gasped when I didn't move away. Instead, shocking myself, I leaned in closer to him as his hands wrapped around my back. Then, something pulled me away.

"Hey!" I screamed and turned around to see the most unlikely person to pull me. I saw Apollo. He was pissed and stared at Orion with eyes full of rage.

"How dare you defile my precious little sister, you monstrous pig!" Apollo yelled as he tried to punch Orion in the face.

As I expected, he missed. Horribly. Well, that is, if you call Orion side-stepping to the left and Apollo's fist crunching a locker door like cardboard 'horribly missing'. Then yes, it was horribly.

The crowd that decided to gather around us chanted "Fight, fight, fight!" Like a pack of freaken' hyenas. My friend's managed to scurry to the front of the crowd. Persephone pulled me back into the crowd with them so I didn't get hurt.

Orion winked at me as he grabbed Apollo's arm and put him in a half nelson. You know, it's what cops do when you're arrested. Not like I would know or anything.

Anyway, Apollo kicked him in the shin and he let go. Then he grabbed him by his shirt collar and said, "Look, you worthless piece of shit, if you ever get close to my sister again, I will burn you alive. Got it?" He spoke the threat with a cold icy tone that was totally unlike him. His eyes were a raging inferno.

Suddenly, I had heard enough. "Stop it. Both of you. This is stupid." I turned to Apollo, "If I want to see Orion then I will, "I turned to Orion, "And you, first off, how dare you kiss me like that? And secondly, what are you really doing here?"

The look of hurt on Apollo's face was more than readable. His voice barely above a whisper he said, "It wasn't supposed to end up like this..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear H.S.G fans, **

**It's A from D'n'A000 here, I just felt like taking a little time to say thank you to all my fanfic fans! (: It means so much to me to have all of you reading and reviewing H.S.G. I'd also like to inform you that I do have another story up! It's a total 180 though. This one's about vampires. But it's not like Twilight at all! No offense to the Twilight fans (seeing as I am one :p) Check it out sometime. It's called Bite Me. **

** Thanks so much!**

*******Love A**** ***

**Chapter Seven**

_Is the scary lady gone now?_

**School; hallway; Artemis' POV**

"Apollo!" I screamed after him as he ran away from me. I felt like utter crap as a large hand fell upon my shoulder. I turned to look up into Orion's honey brown eyes.

Suddenly, after what had just happened with Apollo my mood changed to pissed again. "This is all _your _fault! If you hadn't kissed me none of this stupid shit would've happened!" I snapped at him.

Orion took a step back and then grinned down at me. Like he didn't hear what I had just told him he said; "The reason I am here is because I want a contest between us," I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "An archery match. Just you and me. Let's say, three o'clock?" He asked as he started walking away backwards.

"Yeah sure," I shrugged. "Wait! No! I'm not having an archery competition with you."

"Why? Scared I'll beat ya?" He half yelled as the bell rang for first block and people flooded between us, furthering us.

"Absolutely not!" I yelled over everyone in the hall.

I could still hear his sweet laugh in my ears as he was pushed away down the hall.

Persephone broke the silence, "Wait, you're not a_ lesbian_?" She whispered the word lesbian.

I turned to her. "What made you think _that_?" I asked emphasis on the 'that'.

She opened her mouth to answer when Athena cut her off, "I was _wrong_!" She shouted.

"We both were." Persephone assured her.

Then it finally hit me, "You two were _betting_? On _that_!"

Aphrodite was walking by holding onto the arm of a big overly muscular guy. She managed to lean her body back while still holding onto his arm to say, "You girls owe me twenty bucks each." She smiled evilly, and swung her hips and walked away.

I felt seriously creeped out and pissed off at my friends. How dare they think that about me! I mean, it's not like I gave them a reason to!

I turned to see Persephone comforting a shaken up Athena.

She stuttered, "I..c-can't…believe that…I was…wr..wro.."

"Wrong?" I finished her sentence for her as she seemed to fall into an even more depressed state. "Yeah, well you were so, sorry." I gave her a little shrug.

"Artemis! Can't you see that she's upset?" Persephone asked with a little bit of intensity in her voice.

"And _I _shouldn't be? You guys were betting on me! Are you serious? You know what, whatever! You guys can just leave me alone for now." I ran away from my "friends" and stormed off into my first block class.

**Lunch; Persephone's POV**

We all were sitting at our lunch table. I was sitting next to Athena, who was on my right and Alex who was on my left. Trey sat beside Athena and Artemis sat three seats away while still at our table. Apollo, looking depressed was sitting across from Trey and barely touched his food. He was grumbling something about Artemis and seemed to slump down lower into his seat.

Everything seemed to be a little like 'normal' but with more tension in the air. That is, until a wheezy freshman ran up to our table and clung onto the back of Alex's shirt to keep from falling over.

Between gasps of air, he said, "Help…me…" His electric blue eyes were big and looked like a deer's in headlights. He was obviously shaken.

Alex turned slowly to glance over his shoulder, "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked his voice full of surprise.

The boy took a big gasp of air, to refill his parched lungs. "Hiding. From _Her_." He glanced around the lunch room when he said 'Her'.

Alex's expression turned to boredom. "What'd you do _this_ time?" He asked nonchalantly waving his hand around when he said 'this'.

"Nothing! I swear!" He paused to look at Alex's cold stare. It was obvious he was feeling uneasy because his stance changed to him fiddling with his fingers. "Well, you see, I was just talking to these two girls. For a science project, I wasn't flirting, honest!"

Alex raised one black brow. "Okay, well, maybe I was flirting a _little_." Now Alex stared. "Okay, I was flirting." The boy admitted as he hung his head.

Trey chimed in, "Dude, again? Seriously bro, how many times has it been this month?"

The boy looked up from counting with his fingers. "Twenty seven, I don't know, maybe forty? Tops."

I saw Alex and Trey both sigh and face-palm, in sync. Suddenly, a cold gust of air flew around the lunch room. A little girl with an angel's face stood in the doorway. Her honey blonde hair was in ringlets and her golden brown eyes were full of intense hatred.

"Zachary Caelum! Show yourself this instant!" Her voice carried throughout the lunch room.

"Yikes! She's here!" He turned to Alex and Trey. "Please, help me!" He begged.

Alex and Trey exchanged a glance before responding at the same time, "No way! Not after the last time!"

"Brother's please? Please, have mercy!" His eyes were wide with tears forming in them.

"You reap what you sow." Alex shrugged.

"Yeah dude, you made your mess, now lay in it." Trey said, carefree.

"But…but-"

He was stopped by a flying kick to the face. The little girl with an angel's face was attacking him like a dog on meat.

"How dare you! How. Dare. You!" She screamed as she continued to deliver blows to his face and torso.

Everyone sat there in utter shock. Well, everyone but Trey and Alex.

She looked up from Zach to glare at them. "You two! How dare you let him do this to me!" She balled her fists and stalked towards them.

Alex spoke to her, like she was a dog. "Hera? Calm down. Calm down, now!" Whilst holding his hands up defensively.

Trey added, "Yeah, seriously chica, take a chill pill!"

She didn't stop moving towards them. In fact, the closer she got to them, the madder she seemed. When she threw her fist back and was looking like she was going to soc Alex in the face, I made my move.

"Back off bitch!" I threw myself in front of him and put my hands angrily on my hips. Athena joined me as she stood in front of Trey.

"Excuse me? Who are you? And what do you think you're doing?" She asked us.

Me and Athena exchanged a glance and nodded. "Protecting my boyfriend!" We yelled at her.

She was taken aback from the shear willpower we had. She was obviously not used to being stood up to by people that had the same furiousness as her.

"Yeah? You think _that's_ going to stop me? I'll beat you up as well." She said with

an evil smile as she took one leery step forward.

Now it was Trey and Alex's turn to be protective. They pushed us gently behind them.

Alex gave his best death glare at her and Trey stood firm and ready.

Alex spoke first, "Hera, back off and take that dilapidated piece of unconsciousness we call a brother and you call a fiancé, and leave, _now_."

Trey followed that with, "We don't want to fight. But, if you continue acting like this, we're gonna have to teach you a lesson. Seriously."

Out of nowhere, she threw her head back and laughed. "You really think you can take _me_? You make me laugh."

Alex smirked maliciously and said, "Try us."

As she stepped forward a noise filled the air.

Artemis slammed her fist down on the table and stood up, readying her bow. "Look, I don't know who you think you are and honestly, I don't care. If you make one more move towards my friends, this arrow goes through your face, bitch!" She snarled.

As weird as it sounds, even though we were about to get our faces smashed in, I felt oddly safe. Artemis illuminated the feel of a mother bear protecting her cubs and the boys were surrounded by power. I let out a big sigh because, I knew, we were safe.

The whole mood changed when we saw Zach, broken and bloody, try to crawl out of the lunch room.

He was sliding on his stomach using one arm, the non-broken one, to pull him self towards the door. He must've been doing it for the whole time we were fighting with Hera, because he was almost there.

Hera let out a sigh and flipped her hair back. "Fine. I'll let you off with a warning. Don't ever cross me again, because next time, I'll _crush_ you." She said fiercely as she walked over to Zach and picked him up by the back of his shirt. She threw him over her shoulder like he weighed nothing and carried him out of the lunch room.

Apollo came crawling out from underneath the table in time to say, "Is the scary lady gone now?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear H.S.G fans,**

** It's A from D'n'A000 here, just wanting to, again, apologize for not writing/updating frequently. School likes to be dumb and interfere with my writing. Dumb! Though, I shouldn't just blame it on the school, I also have been a little caught up in **_**Captured**_**. By the way, you guys should check it out ;) (just saying) Anyway, apologizes, apologizes. I'll try to update faster next time :)**

**Love, **

****A****

**Chapter Eight  
**

"…I just hoped that I for once, made the right decision"

**Lunch Room; Persephone's POV**

I turned towards Alex, my face hardening.

"What the hell was that about?" I yelled as everyone flooded out of the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a little shocked by my random behavior.

"He's your brother Alex! You can't treat him like he's nothing!" I threw my hands upwards and then placed them on my hips.

He shrugged, "To me, he _is _nothing."

I locked eyes with him feeling the anger grow inside me.

"You can't treat your family like that Alex! Whether you like it or not they're still your family. And it's time for you to grow up and stop acting like a baby!" I panted and stared him down and when I felt a little more relaxed, I changed my approach. "And if you can't," I looked at him with sad eyes, "Then, maybe we shouldn't be together after all."

I turned away and headed for the door, but Alex grabbed my hand, "Persephone, I love you." And then he walked away from me, and left me alone in the middle of the cafeteria with tears in my eyes, as the door slammed shut.

Forth block dragged on and on. And the worst part was that I could feel Alex's stare from across the room.

Suddenly, a little piece of flying paper hit my desk. I opened the note slowly. It read:

'Seph,

You know I love you. With my whole heart, I do. And if I can change to make our relationship better then I will. Tomorrow, there's a football game. I'm not much for sports, but my brothers are. I already invited them. Please know I can change. I love you Persephone.

Love,

Alex

I sighed as I folded the note back into it's original form and put it gently in my bag. I didn't know what to do. But all I knew was that I was going to that football game.

I turned to see Alex in the back of the room, staring at me. I knew he would be, so I gave him a thumbs up for the football game. But, my expression remained upset, because, I still was.

How could he just yell at his brother and then not even try to talk about it with me calmly? Well, sure, I wasn't calm about it. But so what? I relaxed sooner or later, right? So why did he have to make me feel wicked bad about everything I said by admitting to me, for one of the first times, that he _loves_ me?

I took the note out of my bag, glanced over at Alex to see if he was watching, which he was, and got up, walked over to the trash and threw it out.

I think my scowl said everything for me.

**3 o'clock; Archery Competition; Apollo's POV**

I saw an open seat next time Persephone and took it.

"Hey," I said as I sat down, her eyes we're all red and puffy as she turned towards me, "Um, you okay?"

She shrugged and looked off into the distance. I mouthed the word 'okay', and looked around the outside arena. I saw Athena and Trey holding hands and walking up the bleachers towards us.

"Hi guys!" A smiling Athena called to us waving with her one free hand. Trey was also smiling which lead me to think that something was up. So I asked; "Did you guys, like do it or something? Because you're way too happy."

They blushed in sync, "No! Why would you think that!" Athena half-yelled. She inhaled deeply, "Gosh, you're horrible." She pushed her skinny butt threw the seats, to the open ones on the left side of Persephone, dragging Trey behind her.

So now, there's me, Persephone, Athena and Trey, sitting in the stands as Aphrodite Welks walks in like she owns the place, with her hips swaying from side to side and the shortest skirt I'd ever seen. So short, all that came to my mind was, "Is that a piece of cloth?", not that I necessarily minded or anything. I mean, Aphrodite was pretty hot. But, just not my type.

I looked over at Persephone, yeah, my type would have to be depressed blondes. Well at least we have something in common. We're both depressed and blonde. Wow, look at that. Huh.

And just then, I remembered why I was depressed. Artemis came out wearing a pair of navy blue shorts and a black tank top exercise shirt, and a pair of old Nike running shoes. Not to mention she carried her bow and arrows over her shoulder and hair up and out of her vision.

Then, enter the cocky son of a bitch, otherwise known as Orion. Looking at my precious little sister like she was a delicious meal. And him, a starving hobo, ready to attack. I balled my fists, my time to attack.

"Um, guys?" I spoke up, "I'm gonna grab food okay?"

Trey replied first, "K dude. Oh, hey! Grab me a hotdog!" He flashed a smile and I knew I'd be taking a pit stop to buy a damn hotdog.

Down at the arena, Artemis was doing her usual stretches and listening to her iPod. I approached Orion from behind.

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I kicked at the back of his knee and he collapsed to the ground. Still holding his shoulder, the bastard still managed to smile up at me.

"Oh, hi there," He said, perky as ever then continued to piss me off by asking, "What's your name again?"

"Are you kidding?" I half-yelled, "I'm the guy that kicked your ass for touching my precious little sister, and you don't have the dignity to even remember my name?" I was getting really pissed now.

"Oh! Apollo, wasn't it? Right, right. My apologizes sir," He said as he brushed off my hand. He stood up again, "Now, what is it you wanted again?"

"Don't play games with me asshole. You know exactly why I'm here!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Do I now?"

"Yeah! I'm here to, of course," I paused, "place a bet with you. Obviously." As soon as the word 'bet' came out of my mouth, he cracked a sly smile.

"A bet, eh? What kind of bet?" He asked as he bent over to tie his shoe.

"Oh, you know. Just a regular old bet. Like, let's just say that if Artemis wins, which she will, that you are never allowed to speak to her or see her or have any means of communicating with her at all. See, simple." I smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Oh? So, if I manage to win, what do I get?"

"I don't know, to be able to see my sister from afar?"

"No. I want a date. One date, with your sister. That's all."

"One date?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes. And if she never wants to see me again, then, I'll be out of your lives forever. Deal?"

I weighed my options. On the up side, Artemis will probably win and this bastard will be out of both our lives forever. But if he somehow manages to win, this would all totally backfire on me. Taking that into consideration, I did the most logical thing. I agreed. "Deal."

I made my way to the hotdog stand to buy a hotdog for Trey. I just hoped that I for once, made the right decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Sorry for the short chapter, but there's a lot going on in it! So, that should be fine, right? ;P**

**Chapter Nine**

"…_And I did the only thing I could do, I ran away"_

**Outside Arena; Apollo's POV**

I made my way back to my seat with the intent of a hound dog to watch the bastard get creamed by Artemis.

Before I could sit down, Trey half-attacked me for the hotdog I was holding.

"Food!" He yelled as the bun-covered meat was ripped from my hand.

I counted my fingers to myself to make sure they were all there, then looked at Trey, "God, take my hand off next time, will ya?"

Through huge bites he said, "Reah, rorry ro."

Athena chimed in, "He means, 'Yeah, sorry bro.'" She laughed as she wiped ketchup off Treys chin.

"Thanks babe." Trey said as he lifted her chin and kissed her smack on the lips.

I used this as an excuse to look at Persephone. She looked like she was going to cry. I think seeing the romance between Trey and Athena made her think of Alex. Which was probably the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Hey," She turned her lazy gaze upon me, "Let's take a walk." I grabbed her hand and led her towards the bleacher stairs.

"Wher-"

"You'll see." I flashed her a smile as we hurried down the stairs.

On the walkway people looked at us like we were crazy because we were running down the small path.

Beyond the end of the arena there is a huge hill, one with tall grazing green grass and wild flowers all in bits fluttered around it. I fell to the ground and tugged Persephone down with me.

**Huge Hill; Persephone's POV **

Looking around, I noticed something. This was kind of like my dream I had about a month or two ago. I breathed in deeply as I closed my eyes. Opening them slowly, a saw a tiny flower down near my right hand.

Wondering if I could do what I did in my dream, I lifted my hand and said something like a chant, but softer, like a poem:

"_Little flower, may you grow,_

_Do not fear the nearing snow,_

_You will stay strong,_

_All winter long,_

_Grow up towards the warming sun,_

_And let me help you grow,_

_Into what you need to become."_

Suddenly, the flower grew and became a whole bouquet of flowers, right there in my hands.

"H-how did you do that!" Apollo asked with eyes wide.

"I talked to it. And it grew." I said, more to myself then to Apollo, sounding like a dazed robot.

He suddenly wrapped me in a tight hug. "You're amazing!"

I laughed a little to myself, "Not really. But thank you." I smiled and looked down at my bouquet of flowers.

"Persephone?" Apollo called.

"Yes?" I said, still admiring my flowers.

"Has Alex ever told you anything like what I just did? Like, does he call you beautiful and stuff like that?"

I thought long and hard about his questions.

"Well, once or twice he might have mentioned it." I looked off into the distance as a breeze came and blew my flowers away.

"See? You need a real guy Persephone. One that loves you and isn't afraid to tell you," He moved closer to me, "I could be that guy Persephone. If you give me that chance. I could make you so happy and we would be awesome together," He was now in front of me and held my hands, making me drop my bouquet of flowers. "I've known you for so long. He's known you for what, a month? We've been friends since Kindergarten. You've just met him this year? Persephone, I know what makes you tick and what makes you laugh and cry. I want to be the one that you cry for, that you cry with, and the one that you laugh with. I should be the man next to you, I should have asked you to that stupid dance. And I was going to, I was waiting for you. After you had your first class. Artemis told me you had Science with her so I got a pass at the last five minutes of class and searched for the room that she was in," His eyes were all sad as they locked with mine. "But you weren't there. I saw you and Alex Nox. He asked you to the dance and you passed out. Do you know how that made me feel?" His hands were now on my forearms, holding me tight, my eyes were wide with shock and pain.

"I-I didn't know you were there." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Well I was! And I saw everything. You deserve better than him, Persephone. You should be with me because, _I love you_!" He quickly pulled me into a tight hold and put a strong hand on the back of my head. Then, he did the impossible and kissed me.

And I did the only thing I could do, I ran away.

**~Hey there H.S.G. fans! It's A from D'n'A000 here and I just wanted to inform you that there is now a poll up for H.S.G.'s new love triangle! :D  
Feel free to comment in your reviews and vote! Thanks a trillion!  
Love**

**~*A*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating for MONTHS but I've had a lot on my plate but now that school's over with, I will probably have much more free time!**

**Chapter ten**

"Damn men…"

**Open field; Apollo's POV**

"I'm an idiot," I said to myself as I walked back to the small path I just stepped off of with the most amazing girl in the world holding onto my hand. "Damn, why did I have to do that?" I shuffled my feet as I walked back to the bleachers, not excited about going back empty handed. I studied my hand for a minute, thinking about how good Persephone's petite hand felt in mine, and then I sighed a depressing sigh and kept on walking.

**Bleachers; Persephone's POV**

My head and heart were pounding as I ran to the safety of the bleachers. Athena automatically stood when she first saw me at the bottom of the bleachers. I saw her turn and excuse herself to Trey as she flew down the stairs towards me.

"Persephone! What's wrong?" Her gray eyes were as wide as a deer's in headlights.

"I'm gonna go, wish Artemis the best for me, okay?" She looked sad but she nodded and let go of my hand.

As I turned to walk away I saw him. Dark black hair, green eyes and dressed in all dark clothes from his head to his toes. When I saw his gaze fall upon me my eyes overflowed with tears. As if he could see from across the third set of bleachers, he started running towards me. As soon as I felt his arms around me, I left myself go. I let all my weight fall on him and I started to cry. Right there in the middle of the bleacher section. I didn't notice he had started carrying me until I was in the passenger seat of his car. He made sure I was in all the way and then gently closed the door and made his way over to the other side of the car.

_What do I do now? Should I tell him about what Apollo just did? I don't know, I just don't know…_

"What's wrong Persephone? Please tell me." Alex grabbed my hand and I looked at his beautiful eyes and I knew I'd have to tell him the truth…

**Arena; Archery competition; Artemis' POV**

I looked at the enemy with eyes like a hawk. Looking him up and down I thought to myself how easy this win was going to be and how stupid his dumb ass would look after it all. I smiled a sly smile, but I guess Orion took it as a flirty smile because I got one of those back.

"What are you looking at? Can't you tell that I'm gonna kick your ass at this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well, I'm afraid that I can't let you win today, I have a bet with a certain brother of yours who says that I can't take you out if I lose. So good luck out there." He winked at me and then headed off the talk to one of his so called "friends".

I took this opportunity to look for mine. Up in the bleachers I saw Athena and Trey talking with each other and holding hands. To their left, I saw Apollo slumped down in his seat.

I pulled out my cell phone.

_Hey `Thena, the competition is gonna start soon. 1__st__ off, where's `Sef and secondly, what's up with Apollo?_

I looked to the bleachers and saw Athena read the message. She turned to Apollo and I saw her mouth moving. And I knew just what she was asking him.

In less than a minute her response came.

_He said that nothing was wrong and that he's just stupid. Idk what that means but `Sef left and he came back after her so I'm not sure :/_

_Trey3_

I closed my phone and looked up at Apollo. He waved a little depressing wave and I just raised a brow at him and then turned around. Orion saw the look on my face and starting jogging over to me.

"What's wrong, princess?"

If I wasn't upset I would have said something about the whole 'princess' thing. "Nothing."

He put a large hand on my face and pulled it gently up, "You can tell me, Artemis."

That was the first time he had actually looked sincere to me in awhile. I thought for a second to let him see my emotions, but then he wouldn't take me seriously anymore, so I brushed his hand away. "I don't want to talk about it." I grabbed my bow and arrows and shuffled away.

**Start of Archery Competition; Orion's POV**

I don't know what the problem with Artemis is but I will find out. One way, or another. Picking up my arrows, bow on my back, I noticed Apollo in the stands. Something wasn't right with him. I could tell by his body language that something was definitely wrong with him.

"**Attention all archery competitors, the archery competition will start in two minutes, please begin setting up at the shooting line."**

"Well, game on then." I smiled as I turned towards my target. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, she was ready. Sadly for her, so was I.

"**All archers, you may begin in…3…2…1. Shoot!"**

I released my arrow with accurate precision, obviously a ten or bull's-eye. I turned to watch Artemis shoot. She stood, feet at a 10 degree angle and body standing tall, she had her bow at pre-draw and then the release. I didn't watch the arrow at all. I watched her follow-through, where her fingertips brushed lightly over her cheek.

A small smile fell upon her lips and I knew she hit bull's-eye. She turned her head towards me as she pulled out her next arrow. She knocked the arrow and turned away once again in pre-draw.

I grabbed my second arrow, only four more to go, and nocked it, ready for a second bull's-eye…

"**Thank you competitors, please return to the waiting line as we add up your scores and announce the winner in just a moment."**

I watched as Artemis put her bow upon her back along with the rest of her arrows. She stood there for a moment until I started walking towards her, then she walked away and sat on the ground behind the waiting line and patted at the ground next to her.

"How'd you do?" I asked starting conversation.

"My best. Like always." She flipped her ponytail back onto her shoulder.

"So did I. You know I'm really looking forward to our date. Where would you like to go? I'll take you anywhere you'd like to go."

"Home."

"Except there." I smiled.

"Then surprise me."

"**Attention contestants. It has come to my attention that there has been a tie amongst two competitors. Artemis Jones and Orion…Hm, there doesn't seem to be a last name here. But yes, Artemis and Orion you two are our winners. Congratulations."**

"No!" Artemis screamed. "We need another event! There can't be two winners! There can only be one!"

"She is right. What do you guys say? One more event?" I yelled to the crowd of people on the stands.

"What will we do?"

"Hide-and-go-seek." I said.

"Come again?" She said her voice ironic.

"Yeah you know. Hide-and-go-seek, but instead we'll be tracking. Whoever finds who fastest, wins. Sound good?"

She paused then her face lit up, "Deal." She smiled.

"**Alright, we will now start the last event. The rules are simple, one of you will go into the woods first, you will have one minute to hide so choose carefully, then after that minute is up the clock begins and I will set the other one off to find you. Once you return with that person, the time stops. You have a maximum of fifteen minutes to find the hiding person. Choose who's hiding first. And good luck."**

"You hiding or seeking first?" I asked.

"I'll seek. You hide." She said pointing at the deep woods.

"You got it. Just promise you'll actually look?" She laughed.

**Second event; Artemis' POV**

_This'll be a cinch_. I watched as Orion walked into the woods. I looked at the scoreboard where is read: 1:00. Then started to count down.

I started jogging in place as the clock was on its final seconds. I was ready as I'll ever be. When the announcer said, "Go!", I was off and running. I darted into the woods searching and smelling, but it was so confusing. Orion's scent was the scent of the whole damn forest! I couldn't catch on to it for the life of me. And time was not on my side…

Time was up as I walked, totally disappointed, out of the woods. And there he stood, cocky as ever, smiling.

"Hi. My turn already?"

"Shut up." I looked at the clock.

**Second event; Orion's POV**

Artemis was pissed. She wanted so badly to win and I could tell this was killing her. I thought about letting her win. So that she would be happy, but she would be even madder if I let her win.

As soon as the clock hit 1:00, she was off to hide. Except, I would know exactly where she was. Her scent was something that I could pick up on in less than 2.2 seconds.

When time was up I walked slowly and calmly into the woods. About five minutes later, I waited for effect, I came out holding onto my prize.

"This is not over." She whispered in my ear.

"Whatever you say beautiful." I smiled.

"**And the winner is…Orion!"**

The crowd cheered as I held up my prize and she tried to kick my teeth in.

**Open field; Artemis' POV**

"Where were you?" I asked eating my hotdog.

"You remember that big blueberry bush right when you walk into the forest? Right there." He took a bite of his hotdog.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked as my grip got tighter.

"Nope." He smiled.

"I couldn't smell you at all! Not like it's my fault though. You always smell like the fricken forest!" I screamed, extremely pissed that he was right in front of me all along.

"You know my scent?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Well, I guess." I shut up. Things were getting awkward.

"I know yours too. That's how I was able to find you so quickly."

"Oh," I paused. "Where are you taking me for our date?"

"Like I said, wherever you want Artemis. I just want you to like me is all."

"Like you? Are you serious? You kissed me dumbass, of course I like you. Don't be stupid." I got up and started walking away when I heard Orion call my name.

I turned around and he kissed me. Right in the middle of that big open field, he kissed me. And it was the best damn kiss I've ever had. Damn men.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Due to popular demand, I'm updating ridiculously soon! ;)**

**Love A from D'n'A000**

**Chapter eleven**

"No, not yet. I'm not ready yet."

**Alex's Car; Persephone's POV**

Alex took my face in his hands and pulled his face close to mine. "What is wrong Persephone?"

"Alex, I don't know how to say this except just saying it. So please don't freak out when I tell you this," He nodded his head and I took a deep breath. "Apollo kissed me today, Alex. He said that he loved me more than you did and that I deserved a man like him."

"What did you say to him?" He asked strangely calm.

"Nothing." I ran away after that.

"I'll be right back." Alex started getting out of the car when I tugged on his sleeve.

"Please don't do anything, Alex. You already won, I love you. So you don't have to do anything please!" I begged. I loved Alex, more than anything, but I didn't want him hurting Apollo.

"I just said I'd be right back." He pulled away from me and I got out of the car.

"Alex Nox, stop this _now_!" I yelled.

"Persephone, get back in the car. I have to talk to Apollo, then I'll be right back."

"No!"

"Yes. Persephone, you're being childish. No just get back in the car and-. Hey! Where are you going?"

"I won't let you hurt my friends." I called as I darted back to the bleachers as fast as I possibly could.

**Bleachers; Apollo's POV**

_Dammit! What else could go wrong today! Persephone's mad at me, my little sister is gonna have to go on a date with a no good creep, and now they're all out of hotdogs! _I rolled my eyes as I walked away from the concession stand and shoved the two bucks I had back in my pocket.

"Hey!" I heard her voice call. "Run Apollo!"

"Why?" I turned to see Persephone running full speed towards me and behind her was Alex. "Shit."

I started to turn when I stopped. "No. I'm tired of running. C'mon Alex, come get me. I know you're pissed because I kissed your girl, so c'mon hit me. I don't care anymore."

**Trackside near bleachers; Persephone's POV**

_What is he thinking! Alex is gonna _kill_ him! Is he insane!_

I turned towards Alex holding my hands out in front of me. "Alex, don't. He's not worth it," I turned towards Apollo, "And you, I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"Persephone, there are some things that you just have to stay out of." Alex said harshly.

"Yeah and I guess this relationship is one of them." I walked away from Alex and turned towards Apollo. I walked right up to him looked him straight in the eyes and slapped him. As hard as I could, I smacked him right in the face so hard my hand hurt.

"I hope you two have learned your lessons. Now, I don't want to hear anything from either of you until I say so." I tried to remain tough but my composure was slipping.

All I wanted to do was run home, sit on my bed with my two best friends in the world, and eat Rocky Road ice-cream until I felt sick to my stomach.

I felt the lump in my throat grow as I walked past Alex and towards the road. I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and sent Athena a message telling her to please meet me later with Artemis so we could have some girl time.

**Sidetrack; Alex's POV**

_Shit. Now what do I do? Do I go after her? No, she wants to be alone right now. Shit._

I shuffled my feet and started walking towards Apollo. He jumped back. "Hey don't worry, I'm not gonna kill ya. Yet." I smirked but it didn't seem to ease any of the tension in the air. I sighed "Dude, what happened?"

"Well, I've liked Persephone for a long, long time. And I finally just had to let it out. I didn't mean to like attack kiss her. I just wanted her to know I was serious. You know?" He asked as if I wasn't her boyfriend.

"Um, well Apollo, she is my girlfriend and she kind of did just reject you in front of everyone here, including me so not to be rude but you probably shouldn't have done any of that shit."

"I don't care that she rejected me Alex. You know why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because now she can have time to think about other options, since I believe she just broke up with you." He turned and walked away towards the bleachers.

I couldn't help it. I needed closure. I pulled out my phone and called Persephone. It rang and rang and rang until I heard the sweetest voice say "Hello, you've reached me, Persephone, I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks!"

I hung up and sighed. "Why am I such a piece of shit?"

**Persephone's room; Persephone's POV**

"Why is he such a piece of shit?" Artemis asked as she shoved her spoon into the carton of Rocky Road.

"I'm not sure. But it's really getting to me. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do in this situation. I mean yes, Apollo's sweet and nice but I love Alex. But I can't stand his hot-headedness." I sighed as I twirled my spoon around my bowl of ice-cream.

"He can really get hot-headed sometimes, huh? Trey's not like that at all. He's calm and he always talks things out with me when we have prob-." Artemis nudged her in the arm. "Oops, I'm sorry `Sef."

"It's okay. I'm happy for the both of you, honest. I just really wish something good would happen to me once in awhile without something bad following behind it." I sighed.

Artemis threw her arm around me, "It will! I promise!" She smiled and Athena grabbed my hand.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled and flipped on my favorite movie, Cars.

"I love this movie." Athena laughed.

"I don't know, isn't it for little kids? Not three goddesses?" Artemis asked.

"I _love _feeling like a little kid sometimes," I smiled. "I'll go grab some popcorn. Extra butter?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Artemis yelled.

"Alright. Be right back." I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. I saw my mom in the living room and decided to take a detour. Ever sense my dad's death my mom has always seemed lonely to me.

"Mom?" I called and she turned her head around. "Are you okay?"

"Yes dear. I'm fine. I'm just looking through some old things. Want to look?" Mom passed me the scrapbook with a photo of me as a baby on it.

"Can I keep this, mom?" I asked as I flipped through pages and pages of pictures of my youth. A time where it was all three of us, Mom, Dad, and I. We were so happy.

"Sure, honey. Oh, before I forget, these came for you just a few minutes ago."

I looked at the bouquet of roses and automatically knew. "They're from Alex aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes. He seemed so sad. Did something happen sweetheart?"

"Just that I need a little time alone, I think. Did you thank him for me?"

"Yes. He asked to see you but I told him that you were a little busy with friends." She said.

"Okay," I sniffed the flowers. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Persephone. I love you."

"I love you too mom." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to grab popcorn.

I put the flowers in a vase as the popcorn was in the microwave. _Why would he do this? _I asked as I felt my pocket vibrate.

_Persephone, I love you. I hope you got my flowers alright. I apologize for today. I know I screw up a lot but I don't mean anything by it. I hope you know you are my everything. Well I hope I didn't wake you up. Sweet dreams my love._

"Now why did he have to go and do that?" I sighed as I poured the popcorn into a bowl.

_Should I text him back? _I paused. _No, not yet. I'm not ready yet._


End file.
